


Drumming

by croissantkatie



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Panic! at the Disco, Brendon/Spencer, <i>there's a drumming noise inside my head that starts when you're around</i>" at <a href="http://finkpishnets.livejournal.com/">finkpishnet</a>'s real person ficathon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drumming

He doesn’t normally hear a beat. He focuses on the swooping lilt of the melody, the way the words and the music are linked together. The rhythm has always been slightly secondary to him. That’s not to say that it’s not there. Brendon knows that the beat is important. It underlies everything and pins things in place and ensures that the words and the tune don’t wander off, away from where they’re meant to be. It’s not exactly something he has at the forefront of his mind all the time, or even most of the time, though. It just is. He’s grateful for it, but he’s not always conscious of it.

When Spencer’s around though, it’s a different story. The beat is louder and stronger and it becomes insistent. He can’t ignore that beat. It’s not something he can push to the edge of his mind whilst he concentrates on other things, tries to organise arrangements and figure out where the other guys are in relation to him. Spencer’s beat never goes away. It’s always there, trying to pull him in. And despite its constancy, Brendon is always glancing over his shoulder to make sure that Spencer and his beat are still there. It’s like he’s scared Spencer will take the beat away from him, and it’s been with him for so long now that he’s not sure what he would do without it. He needs that beat and he needs Spencer.

The drumming is constant, even when Brendon’s heart flutters and falters for a moment, Spencer’s beat drives on. Through all the moments when Brendon feels like he can’t breath for the weight of feelings crashing around, Spencer carries on, steady. It is simultaneously reassuring and one of the most worrying things Brendon knows. Spencer makes him feel too much and yet, it seems as if Brendon has had no impact on him. The beat goes on, steady and sure.

Brendon smiles at Spencer, and the answering smile he receives is blinding. And more importantly, Brendon knows it’s just for him. Special and secret and theirs, not anyone else’s. And as Brendon leans in slightly, smiling even wider, Spencer’s beat changes a fraction - a small flourish over the top of the steady rhythm.


End file.
